Alice
by Melissarocks
Summary: I was content with just being the hag from hell, then I met him, and my already messed up life turned upside down.
1. A Hag From Hell, and a Undead Bitch

**_ A Hag From Hell, and a Undead Bitch_**

* * *

Well, looks I screwed another guy. Yah whatever. His blood was good, but I've seen better bodies. I guess I was kind of evil. But that was just me, Alice, 17 years old, popular, and a sexy vampire. Was I cheerleader, psh no!. Cheerleaders, were just girls who were desperate to become popular, and have hot guys falling over them, like me. They probably, never even given a guy a hand/blow job, more or less had a grinding. They were just desperate.

My "bff" Tracey came, she was a brunette, and a rare one at that. She was quite beautiful for a mortal, infact she was quite beautiful for a brunette. She used to be a cheerleader, but then I taught her. Yah I feel like I've acomplished something. Well she wasnt really my best friend she just thought she was. I was going to let her keep thinking that it was fun to use her anyway. She came up to me and stood next to me, soon we had the whole school, on our heels. Of Course we were in the front. I saw my true best friend Lilly, leaning back against the wall.

Lilly was goth and considered a freak at my school. I used to think so to but then I learned better. Lilly was a zombie. And for all you geeks, freaks, dorks, wierdos, and nerds who don't know what that is, I'll tell you out of the tiny bit of kindness in my heart. A zombie is a creature that comes back from the dead, and is pale white with black or red eyes. They live off of human souls (okay that's a lie, but I'm not in the mood to give you anymore details) , and are freaking awesome. Lilly always wore dark ripped up clothing. Her shirts were always at there lowest possible, and her skirts the highest, and she didnt take shit from anyone. And could talk to me about how fun it was to use people espesically guys. She really was the only thing I felt emotionally attached to. And no I was not lesbo. Yeah she was basically a goth bitch sort of she was really understanding (even if she never showed it to most people), yeah I was just hag from hell.

Well I guess it was time from class considering the bell rang. I'll ditch. There are no hot guys sitting next to me . I only made out with jocks in public aka school... or just for my sexual pleasure. I thought they were losers. They were trying to act all cool, and that just totally ruined there hotness. But it's not like I'm going to spend my time knocking up nerds just because there nice.

Lily ditched class to, well duh she always does. It's not like she had any good reasons to stay in class. We just kind of hung out. Lilly was hiding something from me (and no I can't read minds) she was glancing around a lot that's how I knew.

"Do you have something to tell me?" I asked. She shook her head. "Come on girl spit it out," I demmanded.

"Okay fine I'll tell you," she began. I was listening intentley "I like cupcakes."

My face fell in annoyance. "I'm serious," I said.

"you really want to know?" she asked.

"yeah.. really."

"Okay I like Travis, no jokes" I was a little surprised I mean sure Travis was a hot guy and a jock, and the most popular. But like most guys I still thought he was a loser. Plus he was blonde, and for the record I have nothing against blondes considering I am one, I just wouldn't except a goth to like someone like him.

"I wasn't expecting that," I admitted.

"yeah well.."

"Could you know pick an outfit for me so I feel you know a bit more confident when I ask him out?" I know I said that she was a bitch, but when she liked a guy, she started off kind of shy, (I think.. I've never actually been with her when she liked a guy.. )

"yes," I said smiling a devious smile that showed off my fangs. "We'll go to the mall after school." The school bell rang. _Are any hot guys sitting next to me? Oh yeah. Guess I better go to class._ "Well I'm going to class," I told her. "You know a hot guy is sitting next to me, don't want to miss a make out session with a hot guy, and I'm positive it isn't Travis, besides I personally think he's gross no offence (Most people thought he was hot I thought he was a retard but you know what.. what ever), yeah well I guess I'll go time to make out with a hot guy."

"Yeah I'll just ditch again."

_Fine with me._ I walked into class the back of the class, sat down, and started an intense make out session with the guy next to me...

* * *

**hmmm love it? hate it? review , I have a lot of ideas for this story, it's just that school, .. and the retarded invention of homework tend to get in the way, so don't blame me if I don't update, blame my homework... but I'll try my best also Rating T or M?  
**


	2. Slutty Corsets and Casual Converse

**_Slutty Corsets,and Casual Converse_**

* * *

The bell rang, I went to my locker and stuffed some random stuff into my backpack, hoping that it was the homework but not really caring. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and dragged Lilly outside.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Lilly asked.

"It was your idea retard."

"So no."

"So yes, I'm going to make you look so sexy that Travis won't be able to stop checking you out."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I'd never miss an opportunity to shop, especially when my friend is bananas for a guy."

"fine I'll go but don't expect me to like it."

"oh you will," I said and smiled.

We walked into the mall. "Just remember this I want to look like myself, not some fucked up cheerleader," Lilly told me.

"Darn it, I can't make you wear pink, well maybe if I tortured you long enough..just kidding, .."

We walked into the teen section, I hoped to find something there...

I went through the racks muttering to myself "to preppy, to preppy,to preppy." I saw a sales lady and decided to ask her where any goth clothing might be. She directed me down to level 3. When we walked into level 3, we saw a bunch of prom dresses.

"This isn't dark at all," Lilly muttered.

"Well you know I could still force you into something pink..." I trailed off.

"Don't even think about it," she told me.

"Fine, fine." I said holding my hands up in surrender. I decided to scavenge through the level just in case the retarded sales lady happened to be right. After pushing my way through thousands of elegant, and long dresses, I found one tiny rack in the corner with black dresses. I pulled out one. It was completely black, with frills that reached to your shin. "What do you think of this one?" I asked Lilly.

"To, long, I don't want to look ancient,"

"Yeah your right," I agreed looking at the dress. I shoveled through the rack, trying to find something sutiable. I spotted a black corset. The corset was black, short,low, and the skirt at the bottom had a black tutu (that wasn't to puffy). "What about this," I said grinning.

"Definetly."

"Well go on try it on," I said shoving her to the changing rooms...

She walked out, it was perfect. The dress showed off her curves, and pushed her breasts up to make them appear larger. The skirt was short allowing enough leg action to be played. "Buy it," I told her.

"No you buy it," she told me.

"Since that dress is oh so erection worthy, I will but you better wear it tommorow with your gray and black converse boots."

She changed back into her ripped jeans, and low cut black tank top. I purchased the corset which was $50, but hey I was a princess as a human so I got a lot of money, because after I was turned into a vampire I stole all my families money...We walked out of the mall. "Well that's it, just have to wait till tommorw," I said.

"Yep we just have to have for tommorow." she said.

"Don't worry, he'll like it so much that his sexual organs will be acting up." I said patting her shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

Lilly walked in to the hall way confidentley towards Travis' locker, he was already there. I was spying from a near by corner.

"Hey," Lilly said.

Travis' glanced down and saw the converse boots, the ones she usually wears. "What freak?" he asked.

"Well actually it's Lilly," she said. He turned around and saw Lilly, and took a couple glances up and down, essentialy checking her out five time. His face read "your hot, your extremely hot," Lilly bent down slightly showing off her boobs, she leaned into him. I swore I saw his pants bulge. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, and he pulled her closer to him. Running his hand through her hair, before kissing her. He was definetley under a lust spell, and that's not some sort of magical power etc, it just means his hormones got side tracked by Lilly's hotness. The kiss looked long and hungry, and lustful. They broke apart. "So do you want to go out?" Lilly asked.

He looked starstruck. "Sure," he said dazed. Lilly walked away, Travis' lustfilled eyes staring at her.

She walked over to me, and smiled.

"Nice going, that make out session hot, and you even got some dick action," I said.

"I know right," she said, "I'm telling you this dress can work wonders."

"Yes, yes it can," I agreed, before going back to my lockers to put back the random books I took out the other day.

* * *

**_some pics of Alice are posted on my profile aka alice lilly travis' corset, converse._**


	3. Me, a Rock, Two Jerks,and a Bird's Nest

**M_e, A Rock,Two Jerks_**,**and a Bird's Nest is the Recipe for a Black Eye**

* * *

I went outside to have lunch, normally it was in the cafeteria but for some strange unknown reason it was going to be outside. Not like I'm going to eat anything thought. I didn't need to, I'm a vampire remember, not some anorexic. I could still eat though, I just didn't need to, so I just ate when I felt like it. The sick thing about that is, not having to worry about carbs, like ever other slutty teenage bitch out there.

You'd think that since I rarely eat at lunch, everyone would act like I had weight issues, but actually that wasn't the case, because almost every cheerleader out here, ate like once a week. And I'm not exaggerating, maybe just a little bit..., but if I was a human I would actually eat, and punch anyone in the face who called me fat.

These two geezers (two idiotic jocks), were getting ready to throw a rock at a birds nest, and it had cute little baby blue birds in it. Yeah I know I don't sound bitchy right now, but I love animals. Personally I think there way better then humans, just saying, I mean humans have been destroying our planet, and animals are the ones who are getting harmed as a result. Some vampires think that drinking human blood is wrong, and that vampires should drink animal blood instead. I think it should be the other way around, and besides it's not like I'm going to kill the human, it's fun to keep em' for awhile, anyway.

"Hey dude, I bet I can knock down this bird nest with this rock," Jerk #1 said.

"Nah dude," Jerk # 2 said, "Prove it."

"Alright," Jerk #1 said, and chucked the rock towards the bird's nest. Using my vampire agility, I jumped up and caught the rock.

"What was that for bitch!" Jerk #1 asked. Both of the jerks were too stupid to seem to notice that I had just jumped about 50 feet high, and caught a rock in mid air.

"Why'd you throw the rock, dickhead?" I asked sassily.

"To show this, looser here that I could hit the bird's nest," he said nudging his friend with his elbow.

"You wanted to hurt cute little birdies, just to prove a point, you do realize they have more brains then you right?"

"Woah getting a bit bitchy there, I was just going to knock down that stupid bird's nest, with this rock what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem you have a problem, hurting little animals, what kind of jerk does that?" I asked. "OH yeah you do." "You wanna no what you should do with that rock?" "See how long it takes you to break your skull with it." "Too late," I said. And punched him in the face giving him a black eye. I looked at his friend and said, "Be careful or your next." He seemed a little shaken, deserved it for being such a douche bag. I walked away, leaving them to stand there in shock and horror.

I went back inside, and that's when I saw _him._


	4. Two Losers and a Soda

_**Two Losers and a Soda**_

_"Do You Believe in Love at First Site or Do I Have to Walk By Again?"**  
**_

* * *

For the rest of the day I didn't see _him_, I guess we had different classes

* * *

I was heading towards the cafeteria and yes we had lunch there today. That probably means I wouldn't have to give a pair of jerks another black eye. At enterance of the cafeteria I saw _him _again.

"Hey...," I said like a question.

"It's Evan..?" Evan answered like a question.

"Oh it's Alice," I replied.

"Nice to meet you Alice," he said, reaching out his hand for a shake. I shook it,his hands were warm, and made me feel kinda bubbly or was that just me getting a crush.

"You too," I replied. I let go of his hand. "So would you like to go out?" I asked him. And that's when I sort of realized I wasn't wearing anything to sexy, just a cute black and white striped polo, and 'almost' short shorts. _ Damn it._

"Umm, I'll think about it and get back to you," he replied.

"Oh okay, Evan," I said putting emphasis on his name before walking into the cafeteria, I sat down next to Tracey. "look at those loosers," she said pointing to a crowd of cheerleaders.

"eww, I know," I said acting all sassy.

"I mean look at them they think that they have the guys all over them, but really there just sex toys, I can't believe I used to be one."

"You mean that there lucky if they ever get to be sex toys, I mean they probably haven't come anywhere near that."

"Your right, I was giving them way to much credit, good thing you came along before I became like one of them."

"Yeah thank goodness for me."

"Hey look a nerd," she said, pointing her head in some nerds direction.

"I'll take care of that," I said getting up. I walked over to the nerd (your classic nerd, glasses, with a dorky cute look) , and took the soda he was holding from his hand. I walked over to some jock (dirty blonde with a sort of wispy hairstyle) and dumped the soda over his head , and walked away before he could say anything.

I walked out of the cafeteria and saw Evan, his messy brown hair, and hazel green eyes, he was looking hot as ever. "Hey Alice," he said.

"Hey Evan," I said.

"Sorry Alice the answer is no, your to mean, maybe when you become nicer," he said, and my heart just dropped. "_Well he is kind of right," I thought bitterly. _I just walked away heart broken, Tracey trailing behind me.

**_

* * *

okay so I'm going to upload a pic of Evan and Tracey, ... also im going to update some Muggle at Hogwarts chapters... review :)_**


	5. Chapter 5 Bitch to Humans, Angel to Dogs

_**A Bitch to Humans, an Angel to Dogs**_

* * *

"Hey Evan," I said, as I walked passed him, trying to keep from smiling. _Damn he was hot!_

"Hi," he said. "If you are going to ask me out again the answer is no."

"Oh no, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to volunteering at an animal shelter," I told him acting casual.

"Nice to know you're doing something good." he said, then he walked off.

I got my backpack, and headed towards the animal shelter. What? I wasn't lying, I like animals. Besides why else would I be wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans? I mean on any normal day, I wouldn't allow myself to cover up my body that much.

Seeing at it was the end of the school day, I packed up my things and headed over to the animal shelter. What can I say, I love animals. Besides I am sick of being around so many retarded and fucked up people. Seven hours of daily human interaction is enough. I only go to school because well to please my sexual desires.

I finally reached the animal shelter. I walked up to the counter. "How may I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.

"I was wondering if I could volunteer here today?"

"Well you'll have to register."

_Fuck you, I'm trying to be a good person for once and now I have to go through this retarded __registration process, great just great_ . "Oh, I really wanted to help out the animals," I said sounding disappointed.

"Well I guess you could help out today, I'll have you work with one of our other volunteers today and maybe after some experience you can go out on your own, does that sound good?"

"Yeah," I said giving the biggest smile possible.

"Okay come right this way, you'll be working with Emma, with the dogs." "So this is Emma," the lady said gestering to her.

_Wait a minute I've seen this chick at school before. _I thought recognizing the big brown eyes. As well as her brown hair which had a tint of auburn.

"Emma," the lady said.

"Yes," Emma replied.

"You'll be working with Alice," the lady told her, jestering her to me. I saw Emma's eyes role, her experssion said "omg why do I have to work this bitch." I wasn't going to do anything to her, she happened to be in what you call the middle group at school. The group that didn't annoy me. The lady then left. _Finally that bitch left._

"Soo?" I asked casually with a bit of attitude

"Well, we have to give one of the dogs a bath." We walked towards the dog cages. She opened the one that had an American Bull Dog, it was white with a couple black spots. _It was adorable._ "This is Cooper." she said getting him out of the cage.

"Hi Cooper," I said in a baby voice kneeling down in front of him scratching his ears. "Come on let's go," I said annoyed. "Were going to get you all cleaned up," I told Cooper going back to my baby voice.

"Ugh," Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Shut it bitch, you'll upset this adorable dog," I said my voice changing from bitchy to sweet. I was driving her crazy. _Hey I've never done anything to her at school, and how could I not be rude. I mean I'm standing between an adorable dog and a human... _

We entered a room which was full of tubs and other supplies (soap, water, sponges etc.).

"You can go set everything up, I'll watch Cooper," I said being demanding, and bossy.

"Aren't you going to help set up?" she asked slightly irritated.

"well I'm watching the dog." Emma rolled her eyes, turned around and started setting up. _Finally I can be alone for awhile_.

I started scratching Cooper behind the ears, and petting his fur. He needed a bath. _Work faster bitch, _I thought._ This dog needs a bath. _

"I'm done," Emma said. "Bring Cooper in."

_Finally bitch. "_Ok." I said. I brought Cooper to the edge of the tub. I patted the side of the tub. "Come on in Cooper, come on Cooper come on in." He just stood there. "Cooper," I said in a serious tone. "You don't smell too good, you need a bath, if you come in I promise you that once were done you will get a treat, and nice long walk how about that? Does that sound like a good deal Cooper?" I patted the edge for him to come up. He slowly put one foot in the warm water, then another. "Good boy Cooper," I said in an encouraging tone. Eventually he got the rest of himself in. "That's a boy Cooper," I said proudly, scratching him behind the eats

"So are you actually going to help?" Emma asked.

"Yeah sure, this dog is so cute how could I not?" I said casually. _What I wasn't in the mood to be bitchy? I mean even I need a break from time to time._

We began putting the soap on Cooper rubbing it all over him, essentially giving him a massage. He started wagging his tail. "Does Cooper like this?" Emma asked in a baby voice. Cooper replied by wagging his tail.

"See I told you it wouldn't be bad." I told him like a mom would to their child.

"Okay we have to wash the soap off now," she said. We got buckets of warm water and poured it on to Cooper getting rid of most the soap. "Come on Cooper get out of the tub we need to hose the rest of the soap off," she said taking one of his paws out of the water. In a few seconds he got out. We then proceeded to hose him off. I was about to get a towel to dry him off, but then he began to shake. Emma and I became soaking wet.

"Cooper!" we both exclaimed, before we started laughing.

"Cooper, you know I love you," Emma said hugging his wet fur.

"Stay Cooper I'm going to get a towel to get all of us dry." I said, going to get three large towels. "Here you go," I said tossing Emma a towel to dry off with. After we and Emma dried off as much as we could, before we dried off Cooper with a giant towel.

"I'm going to get a treat for Cooper," Emma said. "Here," she said handing me the treat. "You were the one who said you'd give it to him."

"Sit, Cooper." I commanded. "Good boy," I said tossing him a treat. Which he ate happily.

We then attached his leash to his collar. "Are you ready to go on your walk Cooper?" I asked.

**

* * *

sorry I haven't updated in this story in awhile, its just that I wasn't really sure what should happen in the next chapter. Then I got an idea, but then I got sick, and missed school for a week so I had to catch up on school work. and i couldn't write when I was sick because I was extremely tired and had a huge headache. ... anyway I know what's going to happen in the next chapter, but not sure about the one after that. If I'm stuck by the time I update again I'll tell you guys. plz checkout my story _My Stone Cold Heart_ and review it, also vote on my poll if you haven't and tell me which one you voted for. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Chapter 6 A Sexy Sexaholic

**_Yes I am Sexaholic, a Sexy Sexaholic_**

We walked a couple blocks. "So what's your favorite subject?" Emma asked.

"Ugh I hate all of them," I told her.

"Common you must like at least one just a little?"

"Yeah sex ed , minus the ed."

"You are such a slut," Emma said with an eye roll.

"Better then being prude, and I like my guys nude, and well sculpted." Which was true, the only good thing about guys is that most were willing to take their clothes off the instant you gave them the hint. Which meant more ways to play.

"Okay I did not need to know that, and I like my virginity thank you very much."

"Ahh sex is worth that."

"Yeah still think it's abit overrated."

" Whatever."

"I like you better when your not lashing out like an angry bitch on crack."

"Yeah, everybody does. But sucks for them. I like being a bitch."

" I'm still mad at you, for that, you know."

"Yeah I know but so are half of the girls in the school, because they caught me having some fun with their boyfriend's. If they had any experience, this wouldn't keep happening."

"Why does everything revolve around sex for you?"

"Ehh I don't know, but all I know is that I haven't been getting any serious action for awhile." But really I hadn't been the farthest I'd been was grinding, mouth fucking, and touching with clothes I just barely graced second base, I was missing getting my boobs suckled, and playing with a guy's privates. (Too much information.. yeah I know).

"I'm guessing that means your clothes have stayed on?"

"Yes, sadly."

"So how long is awhile in 'whore' terms?"

"Two weeks, which is way too long for anybody to go without sex, especially me!" I had to hand it to those people, who could go months without, that was pretty hard to manage.

"Yeah says the girl who has sex at least 3 times a day."

"Hey sex is my crack, I need it to live."

"Crack is bad for you."

"Why do you have to be such a goody too shoes." Really who did this chick think she was a freaking Angel, well guess what I'm not going to heaven, I'm going to hell and going to have the ride of my life on Satan's dick.

"Hey I'm not a goodie too shoes, I'm realistic."

"Says the prude girl."

"At least I'm not a sexaholic."

"Hey I like being a sex addict."

"Well ok that's great, just don't try to do anything to me."

"I'm straight, I know you want some of this, but I'm not giving you any bitch." I said in a jokingly bitchy tone.

"Not this again.., well I think we should head back now, Cooper's walked long enough."

* * *

_dont kill me I know I haven't updated in forever, but it's summer so I'm back on track and rolling._


	7. The Whore Queen, and The Lovesick Girl

**_The Queen of Sluts and the Hopeless Lovebird_**

Emma had asked if I wanted to go to Starbucks with her. I said sure because quiet frankly I didn't have anything else to do, and I didn't mind Emma all to much, except for her goodie girl prudness. But then again I had some problem with just about everybody. I walked into Starbucks, Emma ordered a chocolate cappucino, and I ordered some ice tea. I took a sip of the ice tea, God I loved ice tea, it was even better then alcohol. I turned around, and their he was Evan, looking oh so mouth watering. Why did he turn me on? Sure other guys were hot, but the fact was that if they weren't I'd probably just hate everything about them. We sat down at a table. We talked casually and stuff nothing really that exciting. I slowly sipped my ice tea, and soon I found myself lost in Evan once again. I just don't know it was something about him. Maybe it was the fact that he was mysterious (without being too mysterious), he didn't make everything so obvious or clear, he said no because of who I was not because I wasn't hot enough or something. Which is kind of sad, because I have a good personality, behind all the bitchyness. I guess, I don't know . Ugh why did he have to make me so conciense of how I act. Most girls are worried about if the guy will think she looks pretty, me exactly the opposite. And what's screwed up is that I don't even want to kiss him yet. I want him to hold my hand, put his arm around me, give me cute love notes, and all those other lovey dovey things. Yeah me the queen of sluts, not ready to go to first base with a guy. How ironic.

"Hello earth to Alice." Emma said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah what?"

"You were looking at that guy weren't you?"

"Yeah maybe," I said sheeply.

"Are you staring at his pants to try to figure out how big his penis is?"

"No."

"Sure you aren't.." she trailed doubtfully.

"I don't want him like that," I muttered.

"What the queen of sluts, not wanting a guy just for sex," she said in mock shock.

"Yep."

"So what's his name?"

"Evan," I said liking the way it sounded.

"so how long has this crush of yours been going on?"

"a week I think." I had no idea why the fuck I was telling this girl all these things so casually like we'd been best friends for years. Because I normally would have told her to back the hell off. Am I starting to like a human as a friend? God why am I becoming so soft?

* * *

_yeah I know it's short, but I felt it ended perfectly their, so I know what's going to happen next so I'll probably end up uploading 2 chapters soon. also write a few words to describe alice (besides slutty and bitchy because those are obvious)_


End file.
